Uncovering a Past and Finding Hell
by bffimagine
Summary: The Sequel to Hatred is a Virtue. Kai and Rei get reincarnated and Tyson is their uncle. They have a little sister named KaynakOC and Boris, the reincarnated version, is threatening the trio. Find out if you read. I need at least three reviews.
1. Leaving Home

Hello! Here is my next crappy sequel to Hatred is a Virtue! (Yes I do own a beyblade. It's a Dranzer V)  
  
Uncovering a Past and Finding Hell  
  
The breeze drifted lazily across the valley, where a boy and his brother were sitting on the grass, clutching their beyblades close to their hearts. Their sister walked up to them quietly, holding her beyblade close to her heart as well. Kai Hiwatari, the eldest of the siblings, felt tears roll out of his steel coloured eyes, dripping with a soft splash unto his beyblade. 'Dranzer hasn't let me down yet, and he has to help me protect Rei and Kaynak,' he thought, salt water streaming across his cheeks, the blue triangles illuminated from wetness. He had gotten the triangles when he was three. His mother had told him they symbolized courage and sacrifice. He was chosen as the holder of the legendary Red Phoenix, Dranzer.  
Rei saw his brother sigh and sit up. His slate and midnight blue coloured hair blew with the wind, giving him an amazingly majestic appearance. But Rei was different from his brother. He had black hair, amber eyes and a long tail of hair running down his back. He was chosen for Driger, the legendary White Tiger. Rei Hiwatari missed his mother, but losing his father seemed unbearable. His mother died as Kaynak was born, and their father had fought in the war. Now the teens had lost both, Kai, 15, Rei, 14, and Kaynak, 10. Their uncle, Tyson Granger, was now their care- giver.  
Kaynak was beautiful. She was a slight cross between Kai and Rei. Her bangs were as long as the rest of her hair, but stood out because they were a slate grey. Her black ankle-length hair had midnight blue streaks running gracefully through her locks, shining with the rest of her hair in the slightest light. She had alluring dark brown eyes, always seeming sympathetic and kind. Her beyblade was jet-black with white streaks. She owned the legendary Black and White Phoenix, going by the name, Rodoa. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"Time for shooting practice," Tyson shouted to the boys gruffly, "And no Kaynak, you can't use the guns."  
"Why not?" Kaynak whined, "I'm just as good as Rei and Kai!"  
"Yes you are," Kai smiled, running his hand through her hair, "But Rei and I don't want you to become better than us now do we?"  
Rei nodded reassuringly and Kaynak smiled too.  
"Okay, but I want at least one shot."  
"We'll give you ten if you cook dinner tonight," Tyson threw in.  
"Done," Kaynak said with a powerful sense of finality.  
All of them grabbed their rifles and ran out of the mansion. The children were extremely wealthy, but Kai and Rei worked anyway. In the year 7777W (W stands for warfare) seldom was there a time not a gunshot was heard, and when a drop of blood was not spilt. This war was why the children had to practice gunning, and why Kai, Rei and Kaynak had lost their father. Now they were orphans, with only an uncle to tend to them.  
Kaynak shot at the bulls-eye target, hitting dead center every time, even if the mechanics moved the target swiftly. Kai hit dead center every time as well, and so did Rei. The practiced their sword fighting, even though Kaynak was the only one who used santoryu, or three-sword style. Rei and Kai simply used double sword, and Tyson could only manage one. Their swords were thin and light, and gracefully cut the air in front of them.  
All of them had to practice archery as well, as a back-up skill for guns. Each child hit the fast moving target on the mark every shot, and Tyson could only hit the target (not even on the center) two times even without it moving.  
However, speed training was also important, and it helped with their whipping skills. They would have to run fifty kilos with twenty ton weights on all of their limbs. It seemed the children could beat their record of five seconds every time they tried. When each of them dodged, they moved quickly and gracefully, dodging even the hardest of obstacles. They used their whips to destroy aluminum, but Kai and Rei discontinued that particular skill for another type of sword that could extend and bend like a whip. (I got that from Soul Calibur 2 Sorry Ivy!)  
Skills in martial arts seemed to be Kai, Rei, and Kaynak's best. They were so flexible and powerful they could beat the most talented of black belts. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
School seemed no different. The children were geniuses. However, Kaynak's favourite subject is writing. Rei's is math. But Kai's is Computer Programming. Of course all of them had laptops, but Kai really appreciated his internet and programs. He liked computers, and like his siblings was a mechanical genius. The children could all cook, play sports, etc. but if you put them on a team, that team could never lose. Kaynak was a little bit different from her brothers. She was a complete tomboy besides her beautiful looks, incredible dancing talent and her phenomenal singing voice (and voice period for that matter). But her beyblade was very different. Rodoa was completely unpredictable. Kaynak has magical powers in a way no one could comprehend. She had a telepathic bond with Rodoa, and even though her brothers knew of her powers and differences, they loved her all the same. It did creep Rei out to think that Kaynak could read his thoughts at any moment, but he knew his little sister wouldn't read his mind unless it was necessary. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
At dawn the next day, Kai awoke to Find Kaynak's bed empty. He roused Rei and together they set off to find their sister.  
  
That was weird. Hmm. I really have to figure out whether I should give any spoilers. maybe I'll e-mail some ppl. I won't continue until I have three reviews. 


	2. Uncovering a Past Life

Hi! Bffimagine here! Read the rest of my story if you want, cause this story is starting to suck.  
  
Rei glanced over to his brother Kai who was running swiftly along side him. Kai and Rei were fast runners, and the wind seemed to stroke their hair lovingly as they passed.  
Kaynak wasn't in the village, so Kai and Rei had to go to the place they hoped they'd never have to return to ever again. The Abbey.  
  
(Flashback)  
"Aha!" a frightening purple-haired man exclaimed when he found five- year-old Kai and four-year-old Rei running from the Abbey after recovering their little sister, Kaynak. The man had taken Kaynak when all of the children were sleeping soundly in their beds. He wanted the little newborn to join the Abbey, not knowing of her mother that died giving birth to her or the father that fought in the war. He wanted her to be obedient and driven always like a machine for the Abbey to use at will. (End of flashback)  
  
The thought of that Abbey sent chills up Kai's spine. Purple-haired man whipped Kai and Rei with horsewhips. Even though the boys managed to escape with their lives and their sister, they would always have a nagging feeling that man wanted to get Kaynak.  
Slowly and stealthily Kai led Rei through the Abbey. There was blood on the floors that seemed to be there for millenniums. For some strange reason the boys felt they had been here and explored this Abbey thousands of times over. There were also many rooms around them, but they knew which one they needed to get to. The one farthest down the hall.  
The boys slipped into the room of their destination to find their sister on the floor, looking as if she hadn't woken up. Her hair was spread across the ground, dark blue and black colouring the tile. The slate part of her hair was resting over her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes were closed. She was still sleeping, even after being taken from her home.  
Rei lifted Kaynak unto Kai's back, but accidentally shifted her long sleeves higher up on her arms, revealing strange scars the boys had never seen before. Thinking back however, they realized she'd never worn short sleeves in her whole life. Kai squinted and looked closer, and realized slowly that the scars were words.  
Kaynak's eyes fluttered open, and she instantly noticed Kai reading her scars. She tried to cover them, but Kai's gentle hands caught hers (you are sick people if you're thinking in that way!) and he stroked her face lovingly (YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK, SICK, SICK!). She stopped, giving in quietly to his silent command.  
"I had to cut them in," Kaynak whispered, looking away from her brother. She remembered grabbing a knife and slicing the words into her skin. Blood dripped lazily from her words, but the records had to be kept.  
"What is this?" Kai wondered aloud, afraid of what the answer could be.  
"It's the story of your past lives, you and Rei."  
"I thought so."  
"What's going on?" Rei didn't want to get left out.  
"Listen to this;  
  
Kai Hiwatari, the owner of Dranzer, the red phoenix, MY BROTHER, was before Kai Hiwatari, the leader of the legendary Blade Breakers, just reincarnated. Kai died saving Rei Kon, reincarnated as my other brother, Rei Hiwatari, in the Abbey owned by Boris, the ruthless and bloodthirsty man who murdered Kai. The Abbey remained, and Boris has been reincarnated as well. Kai, dear brother, if you are reading this scar, then my end shall soon come."  
Worriedly, Kai glanced over to Kaynak. She seemed fine, not injured, not ill. But she looked distraught.  
"I'm the prophecy, I was born to bear you the story of your pasts. Now you know and my purpose is served." Tears shone on Kaynak's face. Kai grabbed her into a tight hug, and Rei joined in on the embrace. Kaynak felt much more consoled, but she knew her time left was short.  
"Ah. You naughty boys are back so soon?" an oily voice slithered out from behind the siblings. It was Boris.  
  
Questions for me: How the heck can voices be oily? Hmmm. Bye R&R if you want, but I'll just keep updating as regularly as I can. 


	3. Goodbye

Hi fanfic fans! Here's the END of Uncovering a Past and Finding Hell;  
  
Boris lay on the ground, life-less and unmoving. Kaynak stood tall and triumphant, yet weak and tired. She smiled and collapsed.  
Kai was able to catch Kaynak before she hit the ground, and held her tenderly (you people are really very SICK!) in his arms. Rei looked over at his little sister, and lightly touched her cheek.  
"My purpose is served," she whispered into Kai's ear.  
"No Kaynak," Kai cried, "don't leave us!"  
"Kaynak," Rei said softly.  
"Goodbye Kai. Goodbye Rei. I love you both." Kaynak's head rested limply onto Kai's arm.  
"No." Kai felt tears well up in his steely eyes. Rei's amber eyes reflected in salt water.  
Rei and Kai returned to Tyson with their sister in their arms and heavy hearts in their chests.  
  
bffimagine: Short ending huh? Kai: At least you didn't kill me. bffimagine: Hey, would you rather die or be gay? Kai: DIE. bffimagine: There. See? Rei: You always make me sad or mad or just plain emotional! bffimagine: Yeah, because you're the sappiest!  
  
(Flashback)  
(Movie) "Happy poison, please kill me so I may be rid of cruel love!" (Juliet drinks sleeping potion)  
(Romeo walks in) "Oh my love! How could you leave me?" (Drinks poison)  
(Juliet awakens) "That wasn't real poison? (Sees Romeo dead on floor) Romeo! On thy lips you have left slight poison. With this kiss the poison shall seal my fate as well! (Kisses Romeo) Thy poison you have betrayed me! (Grabs dagger from Romeo's belt) Oh happy dagger! Reunite me with my love!" (Juliet stabs self with dagger) (End of movie sequence)  
(Beyblade reality) Rei: Waaaaahhhh! (Cries uncontrollably) How sad! Kai: Hmph. You sap. bffimagine: Ha ha! Rei's a sap! (End of Flashback)  
  
bffimagine: See my point? Rei: That proves nothing! Kai: Oh yeah? What about the time Mariah said her plunger was broken? Rei: (crying) Waahhhhhhh! That's so sad! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (bffimagine and Kai snickering) All: (While Rei pouts) We hope you enjoyed the story. Bye! 


End file.
